Love The Way You Lie
by forgettinglove
Summary: Why was it so hard to mend a broken heart?...Song-fic, One-shot, Gin x Kira Warnings: Mild Abuse, Yaoi, Lemon


**Author's Notes**: I got the urge to sit down and write a story when I heard Love The Way You Lie by Eminem ft. Rihanna. Note that the lyrics are not in order in this semi-songfic.

**Warnings: **Mild Abuse, yaoi, lemon

**_Read this!_**

_italic _- songs lyrics

_'italic' _- thoughts

* * *

_**Love the way you lie**_

_You ever love somebody so much_

_You can barely breathe_

Kira couldn't think of anything else but his lover whose lean figure kept his body in a position of restraint. After a moment of silence, he said just one word.

"Gin."

Bony hands pressed down hardly in response, pinning the blonde's equally ossified arms to the floor.

"Gin, please."

The kitsune lowered his head and nuzzled the blonde's right cheek.

"Ya won't leave me again, would ya?"

Kira's heart leapt erratically as he breathed in harshly. He said nothing.

His captor's hands gripped tighter against the pale arms, fingernails digging deeply into the livid skin. A few soft whimpers made its way out of Kira's lips.

Kira turned his face away from Gin's face. He didn't dare to meet his lover's intense gaze.

It was a mistake.

A brutal slap came his way and stung the blonde's face, reddening it.

_'Keep it in. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it...'_

"Izuru, you know I love you," the silver-haired man said, his perpetually slit eyes opened, revealing sea-green eyes.

"So please don't ignore me."

_While I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right_

A painful yank of his hair had Kira meeting the kitsune's face, causing Kira struggle helplessly against Gin. Kira attempted pulling Gin's arm away from his waist. He succeeded, only to trip and fall onto the floor when Gin caught hold of his leg. Kira tried to crawl his way to the door, but the silver-haired man forcefully grabbed his clothes and teared them off.

Kira's eyes widened as he felt the familiar sensation of Gin's lips against his own. It tasted of fresh alcohol and a sweet taste only Gin had which Kira clamoured so often. He unconsciously parted his lips, allowing the silver-haired man's tongue to slip in and caress the caverns of his mouth.

_It's like I'm in flight_

_High of a love_

_Drunk from the hate_

When the kitsune broke the kiss, tears were already streaming down the blonde's face, and all Gin did was to kiss it gently.

"Hush, baby," Gin's voice was low and husky.

_You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love_

_You're just as blinded_

The two naked bodies were entangled together now, engaged in a passionate embrace. Gin twisted his fingers in Kira's hair, pulling back his head to expose his throat. He mouthed the area at the base of his neck, stopping to pull in a thin layer of skin before scrapping his teeth up the curve until he met the younger man's jawbone. The body beneath him arched up against his chest and a stifled gasp escaped from the blonde. Kira didn't bother to fight back anymore. If this pleases Gin, he was happy.

_All I know is_

_I love you too much_

The silver-haired man didn't wait, didn't give any warning other than that before spreading the ghostly white thighs, pressing his member to the fluttering entrance and thrusting in forcefully. A quiet shout and a groan filling the air, "Fuck…so tight."

The silver-haired man's thrusts became erratic and bruising as he penetrated the younger man with primal force. The taller man turned his head to bite the shoulder of the man he dominated. The sharp little pain was enough to push Kira over the edge, his fingernails pressing on Gin's back hard enough to draw blood.

_We're running right back_

_Here we go again_

The kitsune's fist tightened in the soft golden locks as he brought the other man closer, relishing each and every moment of their sin...

* * *

Kira woke up only to find a perfectly-made breakfast on a tray beside him. An adorable fox stuffed toy hugging a heart stood innocently right next to the tray. The blonde reached his hand out for the fox, bringing it closer to his embrace, till he realized there was a tiny card slipped between the fox's arms. He gingerly took it out and opened it. It read: _I am sorry._

Kira looked at the card for a few moments, before discarding it somewhere on the bed. He hugged the fox tightly around his chest.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

He loves Gin, and that's all there is to it.


End file.
